


Tis the season to be naughty

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkASShi, Akaashi in heels, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto likes Christmas puns, Bokuto worships his pretty boyfriend, Christmas, Established Relationship, It’s Christmas baby, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Serious overuse of babe, Surprises, Thiccashi, Way too many sexual christmas puns, and his cake, i could go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Bokuto says Akaashi is the only thing he needs for Christmas, so why not put a bow on that gift?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Tis the season to be naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you :) Tis the season to be jolly and in Akaashi's case get thoroughly dicked by your beefy boyfriend.
> 
> I’ve written this just in time for Christmas and have only been working on it for a few days so it is a little rushed and may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

It was a lazy Sunday morning, as it usually was, the one day both of them got off in a week. His boyfriend was snoring lightly, chest steadily rising and falling beneath his palm. Akaashi opened his eyes, squinting in the bright morning light; they'd forgotten to close the curtains last night, as they always did when they'd tumble passionately into bed together. He had complained saying that the neighbours across from their apartment would easily be able to see in but Bokuto had just shrugged with a grin saying: If they wanna look then let them enjoy the show. Akaashi sighed at that. His boyfriend was very persuasive when he wanted to be. Especially when he had him pinned down to the bed, a sensual hungry look in his golden eyes. He blushed, remembering back to last night. He couldn't be thinking about that now, it was too early to be having those kind of images in his head.

He clambered out of their shared bed, hearing Bokuto stir. He shivered in the cold morning air, noting that he'd have to turn the heating on. For now he just grabbed a short silk dressing gown, adorned with white flowers on a navy blue background, from where it was hung on the back of the door.

"Akaashi?" He heard a low humming voice, turning to see his boyfriend with one eye cracked open, staring over at him, his white and black hair down, partially covering his face. "Come back to bed." He stretched out his arms, Akaashi finding himself captivated by his muscles flexing beneath his skin. The other's body was something he'd never get tired of. Bokuto caught him staring and smirked, patting the space beside him. 

The younger man wandered over, sitting neatly with his legs hanging off the side of the bed and leaning over to press a soft kiss against his lips. "I was going to make breakfast." He murmured gently.

"Mm well I suppose I can let you go for that." He muttered, kissing the other again. Akaashi smiled, getting up once again and noticing the way the ace's eyes raked across him, landing on his barely covered behind.

"Eggs?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder, Bokuto drawing his gaze back up to meet his boyfriend's sharp pretty eyes.

"Please." He hummed, yawning lightly and eyes sleepily slipping shut again. Bokuto was always so different from his usual bombastic self in the mornings. He left the other to wake up slowly, making his way to the kitchen and turning on the hob. He went about cracking the eggs into the pan, popping a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster for each of them.

As he was lightly salting the eggs, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, a chin resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Smells good." Bokuto said in his ear, voice still raspy from sleep. Akaashi reached a hand up, running it through the other's unstyled hair and placing a kiss on his cheek. The taller man took a step back, but he could still feel his presence behind him. "I know I wanted eggs for breakfast but how about some cake as well, mm mm." Akaashi's mind puzzled at the words, what was his boyfriend on about? He turned his head, ready to ask him until he felt two strong hands grabbing his arse, giving a tight squeeze, and then there was a hot kiss on the back of his neck. So that's what he meant.

He heard the other laughing to himself. If anyone could make Bokuto laugh, it was himself. He had shitty puns and pickup lines always ready to use on his boyfriend. Akaashi chuckled, shaking his head fondly and kissing the other again when his head peering back over his shoulder, still not releasing his tight hold on his boyfriends goods. "Idiot." Akaashi mused against his lips, stroking a gentle hand down his face.

"Love you babe." He purred, finally releasing his grip on the other, but not before giving him a light smack on his arse. "And that ass." He shot him a wicked grin and winked, going to sit down at the table. Akaashi was just glad he didn't go full force on him, he knew how hard the other could hit a spike from high school and he had got even stronger since then.

"Love you too." He replied softly, hearing the toaster ping. He dished out the food, carrying it over and placing it down in front of his boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." He smiled, making quick work of the food in front of him. He never had learned how to eat slowly. He usually just ended up watching Akaashi eating, much more delicately. When the other had finished he saw Bokuto smirking at him.

"What is it Bokuto?" He asked, feeling as if his boyfriend may have had some ulterior motive.

"You know I wasn't joking when I said I wanted that cake." His grin was wicked as he got to his feet, coming round to stand before the younger man, taking his hands in his own. "I've had my main course and now I'm ready for dessert."

In one swift and surprisingly coordinated move, Bokuto was pulling him to his feet and lifting him into his arms. Akaashi instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, hands grabbing at his broad shoulders as he felt fingers digging into his arse, easily supporting his weight.

"Mm, that's gonna be delicious." He growled playfully, smacking his arse again. He carried his boyfriend back to their bedroom, Akaashi pressing a wet kiss to his lips.

He dropped the other down onto the bed, standing and staring from the end of the bed. The silk gown had ridden up his supple thighs, revealing pale smooth skin.

"It's not fair Keiji." He said flippantly, eyes glinting as he kneeled on the bed, hand slowly coming to run up his leg, stopping short when it was resting on his upper thigh.

"What isn't?" Akaashi questioned, leaning up on his elbows and panting slightly, breathless from the kiss.

"How fucking sexy you are, always so enticing, how am I meant to keep my hands to myself?" He smirked, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his thigh.

"But you don't keep your hands to yourself." He replied with a light blush at the compliment.

"Exactly." Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows when he raised his head momentarily, before going back to lavishing the other's thighs in hot kisses. The ace was lying on his stomach now, muscular arms wrapping underneath then back over the top of his thighs so he could bit marks into the skin. He loved his boyfriend's thighs.

He rubbed his face into them, smelling the remains of Akaashi's body wash and the slight musk coming from higher up. He felt drowsy. He rested his head on one of those firm thighs, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Bokuto?" He heard a questioning voice ask. He hummed sleepily in response. He felt hands fall to his head, carding through his messy hair, letting out a low approving groan at the touch. "You're still sleepy."

"Sleepy Sunday." Bokuto mused, managing to hoist himself up and crawl up the bed so he could lay in Akaashi's arms. "I'll eat that cake later." He chuckled, hearing his boyfriend let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you will Kou." He hummed, snuggling up close to the larger man and pulling the duvet back over themselves. "Hey Kou?"

"Yeah babe?" He muttered, already half way to sleep, one of his strong arms coming to wrap around the other's waist.

"It's getting close to Christmas and I still don't know what you want." Akaashi answered, body quickly heating up under the covers.

"Hmmm." He thrummed for a short while, with his eyes still closed, before shrugging. "I don't want anything, baby all I want for Christmas is you." 

Akaashi scrunched up his nose. "Was that a Mariah Carey reference?" He giggled.

"Maybe." Bokuto's eyes were now on him, locking with his own, a dopey smile on his face. "But I'm being serious, you're all I need."

"Cute." Akaashi was smiling to himself as he curled up against his boyfriend, letting out a small yawn before drifting off for a few more hours of restful sleep.

———

"And that's all he said to you?" Kenma asked, leaning on the counter top after serving the last customer in the queue. It was the Monday, both of them just so happening to have their shift together today. They both only worked at the local cafe part-time.

"Yeah, do you think he meant it?" Akaashi asked unsurely. "He must want something else for Christmas, something physical."

Kenma gave him a small smirk. "But Akaashi, you are something physical." He turned to help a customer who had approached the counter, a small blush rose up on the other's cheeks. 

"I can't just give him me!" He hisses in a hushed tone, so no one in the quiet cafe would hear.

"Sure you can." Kenma was making a coffee now, diligently handing it to the customer with a smile. 

"What so you want me to do just put a bow on myself?" He scoffed, seeing a glint in the others eyes. "You can't be serious?" 

"I'm fully serious, wrap yourself up or something to that effect." The blonde's waved a hand towards his body.

"That's mad Kenma." He huffed, beginning to hurriedly clean the counters to try and distract himself.

"Bokuto, bless his heart, it quite a simple man." He said slowly, knowing Akaashi wouldn't take offence to that statement. "I'm pretty sure he'd love something like that." Akaashi stopped, turning to the other slowly with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" He needed to make sure he wouldn't make an embarrassment of himself.

"Of course, work what you've got." He smirked. Akaashi always found it funny how much more open and cheeky Kenma could be around the people he was closest to. "Some stockings, panties and maybe a nice little bow."

"I-I don't know." He murmured, blushing again.

"At least have a look at some websites." Kenma said persuasively, trying to convince him.

"Okay, I can have a look when I get home, I'll have some time before Bokuto gets back from practice." He finally agreed, leaning back against the counter, thinking wistfully. Maybe it would be a good idea.

"I guarantee he'll love it." The blonde promised.

"What're you getting for Kuroo?" He asked, feeling a little less flustered now. 

"Hmmm, I was thinking about taking him away, a little get away somewhere outside of Tokyo." He explained. "If he can get some time off of training that is."

"That sounds really lovely." Akaashi hummed. "That'll be a nice treat for him." He dropped his voice an octave when he said that. It was Kenma's turn to blush. "A few nights alone with his kitten." The blonde's eyes widened, staring up at him in surprise.

"You know he calls me that?" He stuttered, face going red. Akaashi smirked to himself.

"Bokuto told me." He replied casually. "Him and Kuroo were out the other night drinking weren't they?"

Kenma's face dropped a scowl appearing on his face. "Dammit Kuroo." He sighed.

"It's cute." Akaashi giggled. "Bokuto can't even say my name when he's drunk."

"Our boyfriends." Kenma chuckled. They were both as bad as each other.

———

Akaashi couldn't deny how intrigued he was about what Kenma had suggested. When he got home he found himself wandering to the computer kept in their spare room, curiously looking up different lingerie sights. Would Bokuto really be into this? Guess there was only one way to find out, take the plunge and see his reaction.

He looked at the various options being displayed on various skinny and curvy women. It all looked sexy, of course, but he didn't have that kind of figure. His eyes fell on the section in the menu named Christmas, clicking on it and being greeted with an array of red and white clothing, all very skimpy. What did he expect really?

He leisurely scrolled not sure exactly what it was he was looking for. Then something caught his eye. A red silky satin piece, with a large red bow on the front with attached sheer mesh to cover the front behind, not that it covered much when the material was practically see through. There were adjustable straps that went over the shoulder and the band that attached the bow was seemingly elasticated, which would make it possible for him to wear, even with his lack of chest to fill it. He really hadn't expected to take Kenma's wrap yourself up suggestion seriously, but maybe he was onto something.

Without a second thought he added the item to his bag, instead looking for stockings. He found himself drawn to a pair of sheer red lace, that had a white faux fur rim at the top. This was proving easier than he first thought it'd be. He started looking at lingerie. There was a much wider variety here, so he filtered it to only show red panties. He scrolled for a few minutes until he noticed a pair he found peaked his interest. He read the description: unwrap me bumless briefs. He blushed. The material was a sheer red lace which came to wrap in a bow on the back, two strips of fabric framing either side of the bare arse cheeks. Bokuto liked his arse, very much, maybe this was a good option. He added it to basket.

There was one more thing he wanted to look for. He typed in perfume, a small selection showing up. There was a limited edition Christmas fragrance collection, which seemed to be fitting, all things considered. He picked out the one that was frosted petals and berries, knowing he himself enjoyed the smell of anything floral. This was it. He clicked checkout and pay. As soon as he had he planted his face in his hands, feeling his face heat up.

He made sure to close the tab before leaving the computer, not wanting to ruin the whole surprise if Bokuto were to see. He felt his phone buzz from his pocket and pulled it out to check. There were two messages, one from Bokuto and one from Kenma.

Bokuto: Training is running late, will be back in time for dinner. Love you babe xx

He smiled to himself. He still had a few hours before his boyfriend would be home. He typed back quickly.

Akaashi: Will have dinner waiting for you, lots of meat. Don't overdo it. Love you too xx

His eyes darted to the other message from Kenma.

Kenma: You found anything you like?

Akaashi: Already bought some stuff, this is your fault

Kenma: You'll thank me later ;) 

Well he'd have to wait and see, maybe what Kenma said did have some truth to it.

———

It was a few days later when the doorbell rang. Akaashi was sat lazily on the sofa between his boyfriend's legs, both of them lounging comfortably. He had been reading a book, glasses placed neatly on his nose, Bokuto's chin resting on his shoulder with his phone in his hand as he watched some volleyball highlights.

"I'll get it." Akaashi hummed, closing his book carefully and placing it on the coffee table. He made his way to the door, opening it just after another knock came.

A petite girl stared up at him from the doorway with a small smile. "Package for Akaashi."

"Yeah that's me." He murmured, taking the medium sized package as she handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day." She smiled, turning on her heels.

"You too." He replied instinctively, closing the door quietly so as not to disturb their neighbours. His heart began to race slightly. This would be what he'd ordered the other day.

"Who was it Akaashi?" He heard Bokuto ask, feeling arms wrap around his waist moments later. He jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden contact and that his boyfriend could easily see the incriminating package he held in his hands. Thank goodness it was discreet packaging. "Oh a package, what's inside?"

"That's a secret Bokuto." He hummed, which was the truth. 

"A secret?" He asked pouting, walking round the front of Akaashi and cocking his head.

"That's generally how Christmas presents work Kou." He smiled, leaning up to press a light kiss on his cheek.

"Oh." He muttered, face finally relaxing. "Well I didn't know that's what it was, but can I still have a little peak?" He reached his hands out, retreating when his boyfriend gave the back of them a small scolding smack. 

"No, I want it to be a surprise." He repeated, turning on his heels and heading towards their bedroom. He could hear his boyfriend following behind him. 

"But Keiji." He huffed.

"I'm going to hide this Bokuto, don't go looking for it." He said scoldingly, shutting the door in the other's face before he could retort. He felt bad, but most definitely didn't want his boyfriend to see any of this before Christmas Day.

He managed to squeeze it into the back of the wardrobe on the side where his clothes were, hoping Bokuto would listen to him and wouldn't decide to go snooping. He'd try everything on tomorrow when Bokuto was at training, just to make sure it fit and didn’t look too embarrassing. It was only a week until Christmas after all.

———

The week went by quickly, and to Akaashi's relief, Bokuto left behind his curiosity about his present the moment he'd scolded him.

He was snuggled close to his boyfriend, the other having one strong arm wrapped around him. He was half asleep, not wanting to move from this comfortable position, even though the light was filtering lightly through the curtains, indicating it was already late into the morning.

Bokuto was snoring lightly, as he always did when sleeping on his back, Akaashi found it kind of adorable. He cuddle closer, trying to keep warm. Despite the thick duvet on top of them, it was still a little chilly.

"Keiji?" He heard a raspy voice say. He opened his eyes to stare into his boyfriend's sleepy golden eyes. His hair was mused from sleep, something that Akaashi also found very cute. 

"Morning." He hummed as Bokuto rolled onto his side to face him, slinging his other arm over his boyfriend's body. He leaned in, pressing a slow but passionate kiss to the other's lips. Akaashi reciprocated but looked a little bewildered when he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured lowly against his lips, seeing the younger's face soften with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Kou." He gave him another kiss, yelping as the other rolled him onto his back, holding himself up above him, hair hanging down. He grinned wickedly, bringing one hand up to stroke down his face.

"Christmas shag?" He asked with a lick of his lips. Akaashi blushed and found his heart begin to race. As much as he wanted to say yes, he couldn't, he had to make sure Bokuto waited until he gave him his present.

"Later." He hummed calmly, leaning into the touch. "Presents first."

Bokuto pouted slightly, his voice dropping quietly as he spoke. "But I'm already hard." Akaashi could now feel the subtle poke of the other man's erection against his thigh.

"I can feel that." He chuckled. "But I want to give you your present first."

"Can't this be my first present?" His voice was deeper now as he made a small rutting movement with his hips. His mouth was on Akaashi's neck, making him whimper lightly.

"I really think you'll enjoy my present though Kou." He gasped, letting out a small whine, unable to hold his voice back. "Please." Bokuto sat back.

"Alright." He agreed defeatedly, Akaashi noticing the large bulge in the other's underwear, straining against the fabric. It looked uncomfortable, he might have to get his present sorted quickly.

"Now get your Christmas jumper on." He instructed, getting out of bed and pulling his own from the wardrobe. Not that he'd be wearing it for long.

They both left the room, Akaashi giggling as his boyfriend playfully grabbed at his arse on the way out. Their flat was simply but nicely decorated, a tree embellished in red and gold sat in the living area, with tinsel adorning the mantle of the fire place, which Akaashi was quick to turn on, to give the room a cozy feel.

"Breakfast?" Bokuto asked him, heading over to the kitchen, Akaashi chuckling at the sight of his boyfriend in a baggy Christmas sweater and then just his tight underwear.

"Yes please." He hummed grabbing one of the sofa throws to pull over himself and use as a blanket to snuggle up into as he sat down. He looked down to underneath the tree, where there were a few presents stacked up from both his and Bokuto's families, Kuroo and Kenma and presumably something for him from Bokuto.

Bokuto came back after a few minutes, carrying two plates with toast on. Akaashi held the blanket open, letting his boyfriend climb onto the sofa beside him a snuggle into the warming fabric.

"So." Bokuto started through a mouthful of toast. What do we wanna start with?" 

"I want to give you my present first." He replied hopefully, putting his now empty plate down on the coffee table.

"Really now?" He murmured. "What's so special about this present?" Akaashi just smirked.

"I've left it in the bedroom, I'll be right back." He explained, hopping up quickly before Bokuto could speak. He hurried the the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

With shaking hands he pulled the box out that he'd been hiding in the back of the wardrobe, pulling each item on one by one, adjusting the bow cami and clipping the suspenders to the stockings. He'd also decided during the week to add one extra item to his outfit. He'd gone for a pair of shiny red heels. If Bokuto liked his legs before, he'd love them now. The heels made his calves pop. He finished the look of with a couple of sprays of perfume on his wrists, rubbing them against his neck.

He looked himself in the full length mirror, biting his lip and letting out a trembling breath. He really wanted this to go well. With one final determined look at himself, he got into character. It wasn't enough to just walk in there awkwardly, he had to flaunt it, put on a show. He'd been practicing walking in the heels on his days off and when Bokuto was at training so he wouldn't just fall flat on his face.

He gulped thickly as his fingers wrapped around the door handle, opening it slowly. The heels clacked against the wooden floor with each leggy stride he took as he walked towards the living room, knowing he was about to give his boyfriend the surprise of his life.

The door had been left ajar from when he had left and he swung it open confidently. He noticed Bokuto was now sucking on a candy cane that had previously been hanging from the tree. The other looked at him out of the corner of his eyes momentarily, before he was doing a quick double take, removing the candy cane from his mouth which was now left hanging open, eyes wide.

"Akaashi?!" He exclaimed, drinking up the sight before him. His boyfriend, looking sexier than ever, dressed in the most seductive outfit he had ever seen. His eyes fell to his legs and he thought he might faint.

The younger man gave him a sultry look before walking over towards him, legs looking long and enticing, hips swaying tantalisingly. Bokuto felt his cock twitch. Akaashi was in front of him in mere seconds, throwing a leg up onto the sofa cushion next to the other's own, heel digging into the fabric. 

Bokuto let out a low noise as he was now face to face with the other's lace clad thigh, the suspenders stretched tight up to, oh, a pair of red lacy panties which he could see through the sheer fabric of the cami. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Akaashi leaned down slightly, taking the candy cane from his limp hand and popping it into his mouth, giving it a languid suck before speaking in an alluring tone. "I heard you've been a good boy this year Koutarou."

Bokuto was so unbelievably hard right now. He couldn't help but stare, noticing the large bow that adorned his chest. "So is this my present?" He gave a small lop sided smile. Akaashi twirled the candy cane around his fingers before popping it back in his mouth to give it another suck.

"It's your reward." He purred, throwing his other leg over the taller man's lap so that he was straddling him, hands gripping at the back of the sofa. "For being the perfect boyfriend all year." He pressed his lips to his ear, voice heated and sensual as he spoke. “Is that a candy can or are you just happy to see me?” A hand subtly squeezed at the bulge in the front of his underwear.

Bokuto gulped thickly. "Look at you all wrapped up." He breathed, tugging lightly at the satin material of the bow. "You look..."

Akaashi felt himself blush slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Babe." His voice was tight. "You... wow, you always look sexy, but holy fuck." He'd never seen Bokuto struggle with his words this much. Strong hands moved to his hips, the ace just breathing deeply, seemingly speechless. Akaashi brought the wetted tip of the candy cane under the other's chin, lifting it so he would be looking into his eyes. Keeping eye contact, he began to suck on the candy cane again, letting Bokuto watch the way his tongue swirled and lips wrapped tightly around it. A light red tint was staining his cheeks, eyes lidded and breath heavy.

Without warning, Bokuto's hands flew from his hips to either side of his face. Akaashi went wide eyed as he saw him grab the other end of the candy cane, pulling it from his mouth and dropping it to the sofa. Moments later he was smashing their lips together, forcefully slipping his tongue across his lower lip and then into his mouth, tasting the peppermint that's been left behind from the festive sweet.

Bokuto pulled away, muttering lowly against his red puffy lips. "I've got something else you can suck on babe." Akaashi whimpered, feeling the noticeable press of his boyfriend's hard-on against him. His eyes dropped quickly before rising up to meet the other's intense gaze.

He smirked, sliding off of his boyfriend's lap and onto his knees between his legs. Bokuto threw the sofa throw away, now sat looming above him. Akaashi, grabbed the bottom of the other's Christmas sweater, lifting it up so he could properly grab the only other article of clothing he was wearing and pull that down.

Bokuto's cock bobbed in front of his face, thick and red at the tip. He loved his boyfriend's cock, it was large like the rest of his body, nice and long, heavy to hold. Akaashi leaned forward instinctively at that thought, lapping at the base, with a hot breath, his other hand gripping the taller man's muscular thigh. He heard an indistinct grunt come from above him, then a hoarse voice. "Fuck, Keiji, get that pretty mouth around me." Bokuto was always very complimentary when they had sex, praising his boyfriend and all of his assets.

Akaashi obeyed, licking a strip up the underside of his cock, all the way to the head, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it down. His boyfriend let out a small breathy groan as the other took half of him into his mouth. He bobbed slowly at first, tongue languidly moving against the head every time he moved up. Bokuto's hands found one of his own, their fingers wrapping together in a surprisingly soft hold for the situation.

Bokuto almost always refused to touch his boyfriend's hair when he gave him head. Much like he wouldn't want someone grabbing at his hair when it was styled up, he gave the same respect to the other, even though Akaashi had told him it was a totally fine. But Bokuto had just said: your hairs too pretty to be yanked into a mess. And there was no arguing on Akaashi's part after that. Bokuto also knew it was because he liked his boyfriend to pleasure him at his own pace, always wanted to see what his clever mouth could do without any extra prompting.

"Look at me Keiji." He breathed out, squeezing his hand a little. "Wanna see those beautiful eyes." His dark eyes flicked up to meet golden lust filled ones, seeing the other's mouth hanging open slightly to let out small pants.

He sucked languidly at the tip, tongue laving over the slit, never breaking eye contact. Bokuto hummed deeply, voice rumbling low in his throat. Akaashi's was moving quicker now, setting a pace he knew his boyfriend enjoyed and swallowing him down into the tightness of his throat. The other groaned in a sultry tone, hand now tightening the grip on his own.

"You'd better stop babe, I don't wanna cum yet." He hummed, watching as his boyfriend obediently spilled off of him with a pop, letting his cock fall from his mouth. Bokuto brought a hand down to cup the side of his face, Akaashi leaning into the touch as a thumb stroked across his now swollen lips. He leaned down, pressing a hungry kiss to those same lips. When he pulled back there was a wide grin on his face and Akaashi knew instantly he was about to say something stupid. “The only thing cuming down your chimney today will be me babe.” Akaashi groaned at the awful play on words, seeing his boyfriend beam with pride at embarrassing him. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Akaashi nodded quickly, taking Bokuto's hand which he had offered to help him get up. He stood gracefully, surprisingly sure footed in the heels. The taller man spun him around so his back was to him, hands on his hips as he looked down at him admiringly. He felt a small smack on his ass, Bokuto sending him forward towards the door.

"Fuck, just walk for me babe, I wanna see those legs." He purred, Akaashi looking back over his shoulder quickly before walking forwards confidently, hips swaying seductively again. He knew his boyfriend's eyes were on him, eating up the sight of him in skin tight stockings. He heard a happy noise come from the other, confirming this fact.

Bokuto followed behind the other all the way to the bedroom, just a few steps behind so he could fully appreciate how good his boyfriend looked. And he had to say, he looked damn good in red. And the way those heels made his calves and thighs look. He thanked the sky's above for whoever had sent him Akaashi Keiji.

He slammed the door to their bedroom shut forcefully, for once making sure that the curtains were closed. No one other than him was going to see his boyfriend like this.

Akaashi was stood looking at him, long legs spread apart enticingly, one hand on his hip. Bokuto just stared at him again for a moment, fully appreciating how gorgeous his boyfriend was. How much effort he must've gone to to do this for him. He walked over slowly, captivated by each and every curve of his body.

"You really are gorgeous." He murmured sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and taking one of his delicate hands. He lead him over to the bed, spinning him around and pushing him down by his shoulders to sit on the edge of it. "Just sit there for me babe, sit there and let me appreciate you."

Akaashi blushed but complied, crossing one leg over the other seductively and leaning back on his hands. Bokuto kneeled down before him, taking the base of the heel in his hand, leaning in to kiss the shiny faux leather. He slowly trailed his lips up his foot, leaving small light kisses as he made his way up his leg, the fabric soft to the touch. He would worship the ground Akaashi walked on if the other man wouldn't tell him he was being dramatic.

He reached his thigh, movements slow and sensual, kissing at fabric which hid the supple skin beneath, his other hand holding tightly to the thigh his lips weren't revering. He hummed lowly as he reached the point where soft faux fur turned into skin, mouth catching against the taut suspender strap. His eyes gleamed, flickering up to see a flushed face staring down at him with a lidded, hopeful gaze.

"Koutarou, that isn't necessary." He murmured breathily, but his face said otherwise. He was enjoying it. "This is meant to be your present."

"I know babe." He replied simply, licking at the uncovered skin on his thigh, nipping just hard enough to leave small dark marks. He loved seeing Akaashi's thighs, covered in marks of his doing. "And I'm just enjoy it to the fullest." With a sly grin he pressed inquisitively against the front of those red panties, feeling frilly lace against his fingers. Underneath there was something even more enticing. Akaashi's cock was straining against the fine fabric which was tight around him. Bokuto placed a heated kiss there, the younger man whining lightly, head tipping back.

He ran his hands up his thighs, bringing them to rest there as he stood, staring down at his boyfriend who was looking far needier than when they had first started. He smirked. The look on the other's face was a sight to behold, cheeks stained a pretty pink, lips still red and puffy from when he had been sucking him off before and a glassy, incoherent look in those usually sharp eyes.

Bokuto leaned in, kissing the other's neck wetly, breath hot against his skin. And then he inhaled and oh, there was a sweet fruity smell coming from his boyfriend. He hummed deeply, sniffing again.

"God, you smell amazing, what is that?" He asked, mouthing at the other's neck again, drawing a high pitched whine from his throat.

"Perfume." Akaashi spoke, his voice as sweet as sugar. Bokuto loved how he sound when he got all worked up and needy.

"You've really gone all out for me haven't you babe?" He purred sensually, sucking hard at his neck so a dark mark would be left on his pale skin. He pulled back staring his boyfriend in the face."Now, are you gonna show me what I want to see?" 

Akaashi blinked slowly, look back at him with his lips parted in a slight pout. He nodded quickly when he realised what the other was talking about, quickly getting to his feet, wobbling ever so slightly in the heels but composing himself. He turned, almost tantalising slowly and bent over the bed, hands braced against the duvet, legs spread and looking so alluring. The position was enticing, Bokuto shamelessly letting his eyes glide up elegant legs for a moment before they landed on something even more delectable.

Bokuto groaned, unable to hold it back at the sight before him. The sheer cami which had previously been slightly obscuring his boyfriend's behind had now ridden up, revealing a sight Bokuto knew he would remember for the rest of his days. Akaashi's arse being framed either side by thin pieces of red lacy fabric, held up by a bow across his lower back and the rest of him bare for the other to feast his eyes upon. 

"Oh, look at you, look at your ass." He bit his lip, moving forward and reaching down, his large hands framing his boyfriend's behind. "You're a work of art Keiji." He breathed. Akaashi whimpered, dropping his head to hide the dark blush he knew had crept up on his cheeks at the compliment.

Bokuto pressed a strong hand in between his shoulder blades, pushing down until Akaashi let his arms drop, chest lowering to the mattress. His arse was stuck into the air. He was panting wetly into the duvet as he felt those same hands move to his arse, kneading the soft flesh before spreading them apart. He heard his boyfriend make a low appreciative noise from his throat. And then wetness, as a tongue laved hungrily across his hole. A strangled, surprised whine left him, hips rocking back involuntarily.

Bokuto took that as an invitation, swiping his tongue across the hole again, feeling it quiver at the touch. His hands squeezed hard into the supple flesh of his arse, spreading him open so he could lavish his hole, coating it with salvia, before pressing in. Akaashi moaned into the duvet, jerking his hips back feverishly against his boyfriend's tongue.

"Bo, please." He whined, hands grabbing at the duvet desperately. Bokuto pulled back slightly, licking his lips.

"What do you want babe?" He asked sensually, biting a mark into the younger man's left cheek, giving the other one a firm smack, grinning at the sudden sharp gasp that escaped his lips. Instead of a reply, Akaashi moaned, making small gyrating movements with his hips. "Use your words Keiji."

"Your fingers." He choked, thighs twitching under his boyfriend's touch, where his hands were now gripping.

Bokuto hummed approvingly, rewarding him with a soft kiss on his behind. "You sure you're wet enough?" He gave another lick across the other's hole.

"Yeah, Kou please." He sounded so desperate, and Bokuto certainly wasn't going to deny him. He sucked three of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva, before pressing one to his boyfriend's puckering hole. He pushed in swiftly until it was buried up to the knuckle, Akaashi keening softly. He worked him open slowly, letting the other get used to the intrusion gradually. "More." He breathed.

Bokuto smirked, pressing a second finger in alongside the other. His boyfriend was panting, cheek resting against the mattress. "So good for me Keiji." He purred, hearing the other whine at the praise. "Spread your legs more." Akaashi obediently complied, widening his stance and pushing his arse out further. Bokuto's next thrust hit so much deeper. His eyes rolled up, voice catching in his throat in a high pitched noise. "Listen to you babe, sound so pretty."

He put more force behind it and Akaashi felt like he could barely breath with how much noise he was making. He'd been embarrassed the first time they'd started doing things together back in high school, because of how almost obnoxiously loud he'd found himself to be when his boyfriend was inside him. Thankfully Bokuto had quickly come in with the praise, telling him how pretty he sounded and how sexy he was. And since then he'd let out every little noise, no matter how lewd, completely unashamed.

"Kou please." He was almost sobbing, so desperate for anything more.

"You want another finger?" He asked playfully, teasing the third finger at his entrance.

"No, your cock." Bokuto was slightly taken aback by the bluntness. Akaashi had raised his head to look back over his shoulder pleadingly at his boyfriend.

"But babe, you're not stretched out properly, it might hurt." He replied unsurely, stretching his fingers out wider to try and prove his point.

"S'fine, I like it." Now, he knew his beautifully gorgeous boyfriend had a little bit of a masochistic side, but that usually came in the form of letting Bokuto put his strong hands all over him, grabbing him forcefully, spanking him and even sometimes choking him. He'd never quite expressed that side of himself like this however.

"Okay babe, if you're sure." He wasn't going to argue, he could never win an argument against Akaashi's always sound logic anyway. "Just let me grab a condom." He pulled his fingers out, ready to go and rifle through their bedside draw before he heard a breathy protest.

"No, don't need one." Bokuto blinked dumbly.

"But babe." He was going to reason, but the way his boyfriend was staring at him so needily, almost pleadingly made him reconsider. The main reason they used condoms was to save the mess. They'd both ever only been with each other so there were no concerns there. Akaashi just usually didn't like to have to clean himself up, especially when the one thing he wanted to do after sex was to just cuddle up to his boyfriend, not having to go and hop in the shower to give his insides a thorough rinse. Bokuto couldn't blame him; the few times he'd bottomed they'd always used a condom, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted to do anything but lie down after they'd done.

"Please Kou." He whimpered, bringing the other back to himself. 

"Of course babe, whatever you want." He cooed, running a gentle hand down his back. "You're really treating me today."

"Merry Christmas." Akaashi murmured with a small soft laugh, hearing a chuckle from behind him as well. Bokuto moved closer, grabbing his boyfriend's ass again, groaning lowly as the other rocked back against him, grinding against his cock, which he realised was still covered, straining against the fabric of his boxers. In one swift movement he pulled them down, stepping out of them and kicking them away. He resumed his previous position, resting his hard cock on the cleft of his boyfriend's arse, giving a few small thrusts between his cheeks. The smaller man was pressing back into him until the head of his cock grazed the rim of his hole. 

"Wait a minute babe, not like this." Akaashi turned to look back at him again, clearly confused. "Want you on your back, want to see that pretty outfit, it is my present after all and you worked so hard." The younger man nodded, straightening back up and twirling on the spot in an elegant movement, leaning in to press a quick but hot kiss to his boyfriend's lips before sitting back down on the bed and lying back. Bokuto was quick to move forward, grabbing the backs of the other's thighs, raising and spreading them. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of the younger's ear, speaking in a deep, sultry tone. "I also wanted to see your beautiful face when you cum on my cock." He felt Akaashi shudder beneath him, letting out a small choked moan.

He pressed a small kiss to his cheek before standing back and spitting into his palm so he could cover his cock in a generous amount of saliva. Akaashi had to hold back a giggle at the sight before him, his muscled and dominating boyfriend still wearing that ridiculous Christmas sweater, despite the rest of him being bare. His amusement soon subsided when he felt the head of the other's cock, pressed teasingly against his hole, tracing small circles around it.

He whined, desperate for the teasing to stop but it seemed Bokuto had other ideas, still wanting to just admire his boyfriend before they got down to business. The other had a tight hold on his thighs, still holding them spread, lifting one leg so it was resting on his shoulder, his toe pointed in the heel. Akaashi pouted. He wrapped his other leg around his boyfriend's back, forcing his heel there, digging in and pulling him closer.

Bokuto's golden eyes a flicked up to him, finally dragging his gaze away from his thighs. He saw his boyfriend looking unbelievably enticing; eyes lidded and dark, staring intensely at him, with cheeks flushed pink and lips a cherry red. His chest was rising and falling with small breathy pants and he whined high in his throat when he knew he had finally got the other's attention.

"What is it babe?" Bokuto asked slyly, knowing exactly what the other man wanted, just not wanting to give it to him yet.

"Dammit Bo." He gritted, stretching his arms up beside his head to grab at the duvet. "You know what I want." He should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"What?" His boyfriend smirked, tracing his fingers lightly up the leg resting on one of his broad shoulders. He gave him a dark look, but there was clearly amusement there as a wide shit-eating grin spread across his face. "You want my candy cane?"

Akaashi blushed furiously, bringing his hands to cover his heated face. "You're unbelievable." He squeaked, letting his hands drop, but he couldn't help but smile at the silly grin on the other's face.

"Where's your Christmas spirit Keiji?" He beamed, lips pressing to his stocking clad leg. "Go on say it, tell me how much you want it."

"You can't be serious?" He said in dismay. The look on his boyfriend's face didn't change. He was absolutely serious. "Fine." He huffed, avoiding his gaze. "Kou, please give me your candy cane."

"You've gotta say it more convincingly than that angel." He chuckled, pressing his other hand to the front of the red panties, squeezing the bulge. Akaashi's face softened. It was Bokuto's present, doing this one extra thing for him wouldn't be that bad.

"Kou." He whined, head tipping back lightly and bow covered chest pushing out. He looked to him with a lewd expression before speaking in a seductive tone. "Please give me your candy cane." His eyelashes fluttered against porcelain cheeks.

Bokuto's mouth hung open slightly, eyes unblinking at the scene before him. "You're brilliant." He murmured, pressing his hips forward and grinning."Don't worry babe, I'll give you a real Christmas cracker." Akaashi found himself giving a roll of his eyes and a fond shake of his head.

"One with a proper big bang?" He asked, already knowing where the other was going.

"Exactly." With a lick of his lips he finally pressed his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Akaashi whimpered, the stretch burning slightly, but it wasn't unwelcome. He relished in the stinging sensation that came with the other's thick cock entering him, it just reminded him of the pleasure to come.

Bokuto entered him slowly until fully seated inside, stroking gentle hands across both of his thighs. When he'd given the younger man a few moments to get used to his size, he gave a few small rolls of his hips, barely moving.

"It's okay Bo, I'm fine." Akaashi breathed. "You can move, please." His voice made a heat pool in the larger man's stomach, so tantalisingly sweet. Without thinking he drew back, pushing back in forcefully. The other moaned prettily below him, eyes fluttering shut. His noises only spurred him on, until he was quickly pistoning his hips, groaning himself at the feeling of his boyfriend squeezing around his cock.

"Babe, look at you, taking me so well." He grunted, staring down to where his cock was rapidly disappearing inside the younger man. Akaashi's lips were parted for the continuous moans falling from his mouth, eyes lidded and dark as he looked to him with disheveled hair falling across his face and the bed. He was gorgeous. Bokuto made a low noise, leaning down to capture the younger's lips in a feverish kiss. Akaashi was thankful he was still quite flexible as his leg was now pressed against his own chest, trapped between that and the other's shoulder.

He felt fingers lacing with his own, strong hands squeezing lightly in a loving touch. It was amazing, the comparisons between soft affectionate touches and the hard thrusting both happening simultaneously. He moaned headily into his boyfriend's mouth, hearing the noise reverberate, a tongue swiping across his lower lip before teeth sunk into the same place, making him keen loudly.

"Sound so pretty Keiji." Bokuto purred, releasing his teeth from the other's lower lip and licking across it again. His mouth was on his neck next, sucking at supple skin on either side. Akaashi brought trembling hands to tangle in his boyfriend's unstyled hair, hissing out a moan himself at the sensation of teeth scraping down towards his collar bone.

Bokuto grunted as he felt a harsh tug at his hair. It was rare that his boyfriend would pull and yank his hair, knowing that when it was styled that was a no touch zone. But right now, with it down, he thought he'd let him have free rein, especially since he'd given him such a treat of a Christmas present.

He pressed a heated kiss to one of the other's sharp collar bones, nipping lightly at it before trailing back up again to nose at his jaw, letting out a heavy breath as Akaashi squeezed around him. Arms were wrapping around the back of his neck, pulling him back in for a passionate kiss, with Akaashi sliding their tongues together, before taking his lip into mouth and sucking languidly on the puffy skin.

Bokuto's voice rumbled low in his throat as the younger dug his nails into his back, dragging the sweater up. Akaashi pulled their lips apart, his own swollen and shiny. He brought one hand to card through his boyfriend's hair, staring up into his eyes as he forcefully snapped his hips into his body, cock sliding easily in and out of him now.

He tilted his head so his lips were pressed against his boyfriend's ear, letting out a shaky breath before speaking. "You've really been such a good boy Koutarou." A restrained whine passed his lips as the other hit that spot deep inside him. "All year, you've been so perfect." He let out a laboured moan, hearing Bokuto groan deeply. "And now you're fucking me so well, such a good boy" His head fell heavily back against the mattress, letting out a string of obscene moans as his face scrunched in pleasure.

"Babe, god, you're amazing." Bokuto grunted, somehow going even faster. He pulled back, finally letting Akaashi's leg fall from his shoulder to come and join the other leg in wrapping around his waist. The new angle allowed him to press deeper and it had the smaller man canting his own hips into him to try and press back against his precise thrusts.

Akaashi sounded so desperate beneath him, the few moments he wasn't moaning filthily replaced by heavy pants that made his chest rise and fall deeply. Bokuto wished he could suck at his nipples, his chest had always been so sensitive and his boyfriend would make the most delicious sounds as red marks were left to bloom across his pale skin. But the pretty bow adorning his chest was a nice replacement and a reminder of the planning Akaashi had put into this to make it perfect for him.

His hips rocked powerfully into him, tipping his head back and groaning as the younger man clenched around him. He watched one of his delicate hands reach down to palm at his covered cock through the lacy fabric. He bucked into his own touch shamelessly, hand running up the outline and squeezing at the tip. His head rolled to the side, resting heavily on the bed as reached one hand up above his head to ball his fist in the duvet there, while his other hand worked over his now twitching cock.

He looked up in confusion, cocking his head as a hand swatted his own away. Confusion was replaced with relief and pleasure as a much large hand began rubbing at his cock instead, Bokuto having taken a keen interest in what his boyfriend had been doing. The older man ran his hand lower, squeezing at his balls, making his back arch prettily off the bed, fists twisting in the duvet and legs wrapping tighter around the other's waist to pull him closer. His moans were loud and lewd, hole squeezing hard around the other's cock, making him groan deeply.

Bokuto gritted at the feeling, leaning over his boyfriend again and planting one hand beside his head whilst the other still worked over his covered cock. His stare was intense, golden eyes dark and hungry. He captured Akaashi's lips, intertwining their tongues messily as he used his strength to hold himself up with only one arm. The younger man pressed back against the kiss, whines needy as he let out a small "please."

"You know you can cum if you want babe." Bokuto hummed, pressing hot lips to his jaw, nipping lightly. "I can feel you squeezing my cock."

"It feels so good Kou." His voice was shaky and whimpering, head suddenly thrown back as a vulgar moan ripped through his throat, baring his neck, which Bokuto was now thinking was looking awfully bare. "But it's your present." He felt the words vibrate in his throat as he sucked a dark mark onto the skin of his bared neck.

"And I want nothing more than to see my beautiful boyfriend make a mess of his pretty new panties." He grinned, emphasising this with a squeeze of the other's cock, voice tight from the sudden added pressure around his own cock when the younger had obviously had a good reaction to his words. An exuberant moan came from Akaashi once again confirming this further. "I know you're close." He teased, leaning back so he could grip the other's hips, digging blunt nails into the skin, hard enough that bruises would be left there, to contrast prettily with his pale skin. Bokuto loved seeing those bruises and being reminded of how they got there. His thrusts were precise and punishing, hitting that spot deep inside him that had his boyfriend a moaning incoherent mess beneath him.

"Yes Bo." His voice came out as almost a scream, so high pitched and feminine that Bokuto thought he could cum just from that noise alone. "Your cock feels so good, please cum in me."

Bokuto groaned, eyes rolling up and grip tightening on his hips. He could feel sweat sheen over his muscles under the Christmas sweater which was now making him feel far too hot. His hips stilled momentarily, so he could pull the ridiculous article of clothing over his head and toss it to the floor. In the brief moment he had stopped moving, Akaashi had began whining desperately, yearning for the feeling of his boyfriend thrusting his cock deep inside his needy hole. His hips were bucking against him, legs pulling him in tight.

"Desperate aren't you Keiji?" He asked sensually, stroking his thighs. Akaashi stopped as soon as he'd opened his eyes again, biting his lips hard at the sight of his boyfriend's now bare chest, toned and beautifully muscled covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He could see the flex of his biceps when he gripped his hips again and that was enough to make a throaty moan escape his lips. "Like something you see babe?" He smirked, purposely flexing to draw another erotic noise from the other. Akaashi nodded weakly.

"You're... fuck Kou, you're so fucking hot." His voice sounded strangled, a small sob racking his chest. "Please can I cum?"

"Of course babe, I already said you could." He purred, starting to rock his hips slowly again. He carried on this torturously slow pace until Akaashi was writhing against the mattress, desperate for more.

"Faster Bo, please." He begged, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, moaning wetly into his palm. He complied, easily thrusting back into his boyfriend with a powerful force that made his eyes roll up before fluttering shut. His mouth hung open around the filthy moans, back arching again. His whole body tensed, legs tightening hard around the other's waist and from what he could tell his his hole did too as Bokuto gritted out a throaty, rumbling groan. "Kou." He cried out his name as he felt his body twitch and a wave of pleasure wash over him, cum spilling from his cock and into the confines of his panties.

Bokuto stared, transfixed on his boyfriend's pretty face, still rocking his hips to draw out his orgasm. His eyes then flicked down to where there was a dark wet patch on his panties, where the cum had soaked through the fabric. 

"Fuck Keiji." He grunted, hips bucking sporadically as he forced himself in hard a few more times before stilling. He groaned, hands grabbing at the duvet either side of his boyfriend's hips as he buried himself deep, grunting again and dropping his head. He spilled deep inside his boyfriend, hearing muffled whimpers coming from him.

Akaashi was quivering beneath him, legs having gone limp and now just hanging off the edge of the bed. Bokuto heaved a deep sigh as he felt the last of his orgasm wrung out of him. His body felt heavy and a sudden wave of tiredness hit him. He collapsed forward, hearing Akaashi let out a disgruntled noise as he landed on top of him, his weighty torso pressing him into the mattress. Bokuto hummed in his ear, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

"Babe, wow." He muttered, unable to form a proper sentence.

"You enjoyed your present then?" Akaashi asked with a giggle, already having regained his composure. Bokuto leaned up on his elbows, staring down at the other with a dopey grin, before kissing his lips exuberantly. 

"It was amazing Keiji, you're amazing." He grinned, stroking his cheek. "You look absolutely stunning, thank you." Akaashi ran hands comfortingly through the other's mused hair. He smiled as Bokuto laid his head gently against his chest, breathing softly against the satin material. He closed his own eyes in a relaxed manner, feeling drowsy. "Keiji?" A sudden voice interrupted him, bringing him back from his post orgasm haze to look down at his boyfriend’s gleaming gold eyes, with a child-like hopeful gaze. "Did you get me another present?" Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again, merry Christmas and happy holidays!!


End file.
